Skip
Skips are green little arrow-shaped Power-Ups which allow you skip one question, except when skipping is disabled. Skips have been present since the full release of The Impossible Quiz, but are functionally useless in the first quiz, as the final question requires all seven Skips to pass. In The Impossible Quiz 2 and The Impossible Quiz Book, all Skips are hidden in specific questions, and there are far fewer available than in the first quiz. The hiding places are also much less obvious than the two hidden in the original, so you have to be alert if you want to obtain them. Holding on to collected Skips yields a higher grade at the end of the game. In The Impossible Quizmas, two Skips are rewarded at the end of specific questions, like in the first Quiz. The other three are hidden in specific questions, but randomised locations within those questions, so you have to search even more carefully than in the previous sequels. Holding on to collected Skips allows you to unlock randomised Quizmas Presents. Appearance The Impossible Quiz The Skip in The Impossible Quiz looks like a green arrow looking right with a question mark. The Impossible Quiz 2 The Skip in the Impossible Quiz 2 looks like a green arrow with the yellow small dots in its inside, with more lighter green in the center of the arrow with the word SKIP in the red color and the black question mark next to it. How to get Skips The Impossible Quiz Five out of the seven Skips are given to you as you play along, so you don't need to worry about having to look out for them; the last two will present themselves to you, but you MUST grab them before completing the question. It's imperative, however, that you do NOT use them at any point of the first 109 questions; if you use even one of them, you won't have the necessary amount of Skips needed to pass the final question, which means the bomb will go off and give you a Game Over. Doing the following tasks will reward you with Skips. *Answering Question 10. *Answering Question 20. *Answering Question 35. *Answering Question 55. *Answering Question 75. *Picking up the two remaining Skips from the space mini-game of Question 84, which will fly across the screen on determinate moments. The Impossible Quiz 2 For this Quiz, there are only three available Skips hidden on specific questions of the game; you must find them before answering the question they're hidden in, otherwise you will miss your chance of getting them! The following tasks will reward you with a Skip after completing each. Flash= *In Question 9, click the little bubble that floats upwards near the right side of the screen. *In Question 29, uncover the hidden green bomb (under the letters "rc" in "Search!") and let it explode. *In Question 63, press "Q" on your keyboard. |-|iOS= *In Question 11, touch the little bubble that floats upwards near the right side of the screen. *In Question 56, pop the green balloon. *In Question 84, click the green button on the pad. The Impossible Quiz Book Due to this game being split up into three Chapters, each one of them will only feature two Power-Ups. There is one Skip in Chapter 1 and another one in Chapter 3; Chapter 2 doesn't have any. The following tasks will reward you with a Skip after completing each. *In Question 12 of Chapter 1, you must click all of the numbered dots until the seventh one, then click the unnumbered dot just above the power-up slots. *In Question 139 of Chapter 3, click the red valve located to the right of the question. The Impossible Quizmas This quiz changes up the mechanics of the Skips a bit, using the same reward system as the first Quiz, combined with hidden Skips that appear in randomised locations. Additionally, holding on to Skips allows you to open them in Question 25 to unlock Quizmas Presents; one of which being the original Skip from the first Quiz, called "Ancient Relic". Doing the following tasks will reward you with Skips. *In Question 4, click the bulb with a slightly dented socket (very small detail, hard to find). *In Question 8, click the hidden Skip (invisible until highlighted). *Answering Question 10. *In Question 14, click the arrow-shaped dark leaf hidden below the hollies. *Answering Question 20. Unskippable questions Some Questions will simply forbid you from using Skips. This was a common occurrence in the first Quiz, serving as roadblocks for questions that require you to think more outside of the box. Fortunately, there are way less unskippable questions in the succeeding games. In the first Impossible Quiz, the following questions are unskippable: *Question 15: Type "HORSE" on the screen. *Question 24: Move your cursor across the coloured stripes, revealing the actual task, which says "Click the 'V' in 'Lives'". *Question 42: Click the 42nd 42. *Question 51: Rapidly click on the aliens until the Spatulon wins. *Question 56: Using an invisible cursor, press the coloured buttons following the colour code from Question 50. *Question 59: Repeatedly click the Shoop da Whoop face until it blows the bomb away. *Question 60: Regarding the previous question, choose "Yes" if you passed it the first time you reached it in the current session; if you didn't pass it the first time, select "No". (Be honest, because if you lie, you will get a Game Over!) *Question 66: Click the "!" at the end of the words "the world". *Question 82: Clip all of the 10 toenails. *Question 91: Rip the paper in half. To do so, put your mouse just below the third hole and move to the other side while staying more or less in the same vertical position. *Question 95: Remove your mouse from the screen until the cat jumps away, then click on the red button it was hiding. *Question 98: Click on the words that follow the colour code of Question 50 (ignore the colour they're written in). *Question 99: Click on the sign once the traffic light goes green (it happens 1 second before the bomb's explosion). *Question 101: Type "CHIHUAHUA" using the onscreen keyboard. *Question 104: Click the large yellow sad moon at the bottom right corner. *Question 107: Hover your mouse around any of the options, and don't click "TRY AGAIN?" when the Game Over screen comes up. Just wait a little while, and you'll pass. *Question 110: Technically skippable, but requires all 7 Skips, rather than just one. In the second Quiz, only the final question is unskippable, since it just wouldn't be fun if you didn't have to complete it! You must simply pick the number of the question referenced by the task (it's completely random every time). For The Impossible Quiz Book, the last questions of each chapter are unskippable, as well as the four mini-games in Chapter 2 which reveal a part of the key code required for the final question. These questions are: *Question 50 of Chapter 1: The continuation of the opening cutscene; you must simply shoot the mechanical claw three times by clicking on it. *Question 60 of Chapter 2: The "Phlovopong" mini-game, where you must beat your "extremely intelligent" opponent in a "Pong" match. *Question 70 of Chapter 2: The "Pac-Frank" mini-game, where you must eat all of the pills in the maze while avoiding the nasty ghosts. *Question 80 of Chapter 2: The short platformer "Phlovomites vs. Spatulons", which requires you to collect five orbs that spawn across the level. *Question 90 of Chapter 2: The "Pokémon" battle, you must simply select the appropriate attack twice. *Question 100 of Chapter 2: you must introduce the four-digit code you have obtained through the Chapter, in order to set Chris and Norman free from their prison cells. *Question 150 of Chapter 3: The absolute final question of the book; you must choose to wipe the Impossible Quizzes out of existence. In The Impossible Quizmas, the last question is once again unskippable, but you can redeem any remaining Skips to unlock Quizmas Presents. If you open all five, the question lets you pass safely, but if you missed even one, you'll lose a life. Even if you don't have all the Skips, it is still possible to complete the game if you have enough lives left, though not with a perfect score. Trivia *While Question 99 of The Impossible Quiz 2 can be skipped, using one will cost a life as clicking the screen costs a life and using a Skip requires clicking on a Skip. *Skips make brief appearances in some episodes of Splapp's Badly Drawn Dawg series, namely in: **Season 2, episode 1: in the very beginning, where the dog gets gets hit by a flying Skip. **Season 2, episode 2: as the logo of the dumpster company ("TIQ Skips LTD."). **The Christmas Special: it's seen when Badly Drawn Lemur is digging through a dustbin. Category:Power-ups